


Not Another Sickly Sap Fic!

by Frostylicious



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, fluffy friendship, sick in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: Heidi's home sick in bed. Kyle, being the little good boy that he is, delivers her schoolwork... and decides to stay over to keep her company. Kyle x Heidi. Kydi. Oneshot.





	Not Another Sickly Sap Fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have the love for awkward endings, unfortunately. Fear not, there shall be a couple new oneshots to follow through with this one, if I manage to finish them before Christmas. XD I thought I needed to really submit this one before today, with the whole Net Neutrality thing and all... but... well, my brain didn't want to corporate. Anywho, here's yet another 'sickly based romance' to add to your story trope, kids.
> 
> Fun fact: originally this idea was supposed to be an older Michael x Karen fanfiction, but I was inspired to write more Kydi after the season finale. Here's hoping that Heidi will not be pushed aside during the next season, and gain some spotlight on her development as a better individual, with or without Kyle. (and yay for him calling her out, btw. Glad it dawned on her and to finally breakup with Cartman! These kids rock.)
> 
> Also, I gave names to Heidi's parents! I hope you find them fitting.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park; it rightfully belongs to Trey&Matt. I do not own any of the other copyrighted products, such as Dragon Slippers or Minomonsters.

"You're still planning to visit the arcade, right?"

Kyle slammed his locker shut and gathered his backpack before facing his super best friend with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Stan nodded as they made way for the school's entry with Kenny and Karen McCormick.

"Good," said the boy in the red poofball hat. "Because they recently just installed the new demo of _Chinpokmon Above_ and _Beyond_. I can't wait to play it! Traveling around a new region that's based on Germany? Kick-ass!"

"Oh, dude, sweet!" chirped Kyle enthusiastically. "I'll be there ASAP! We need to let Heidi know how it is."

"Speaking of Heidi," said Karen, holding her baby-doll close, "are you asking her to the Winter Wonder Dance, Kyle?"

The Jewish boy scratched the back of his ushanka in thought, face ablaze. The dance of the season was being held next week. Everyone and their grandmother were talking about it. You'd have to be crazy enough to not see a flyer around every corner in this building. Although, it seemed unfair to ask Heidi at the moment since she was absent, and Kyle, being the polite young man that he was, probably would have wanted to wait until she was feeling well enough. He stared at the worksheets that Mrs. Nelson had handed to him a few minutes ago, before the bell rang.

Maybe this was the only shot he got.

Or maybe…

Snap—

"Earth to Kyle, come in Kyle!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, guys…"

He folded the assignments into his book bag and took off after his friends as they embarked on their journey.

"Something on your mind?" asked Stan, noticing how his friend was staring at the pavement.

"I suppose," replied Kyle. He sent a small smile towards Karen. "Since I'm delivering Heidi's schoolwork, I… guess I could ask her out, but she may still be sick right now. I wouldn't want to be a bother. Maybe I should ask her next week instead, just to be safe."

Kenny rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ooorrr… ask her as soon as you give her the homework."

"Kenny has a point, dude," Stan said in agreement. "I mean, why wait at the last minute? You wouldn't want somebody like Trent Boyett or Cartman to snatch Heidi away from you."

Kyle gripped both straps of his backpack, his expression terrified beyond belief. He swerved in Stan's direction, enraged and pointed an accusing finger at his chest. "Jesus Christ, Stan! Don't ever talk like that!"

His best friend held up his hands in defense. "Take it easy, Kyle. I'm only talking in a hypothetical sense."

"Hypothetical?!" yelled Kyle in exasperation. "Dude, Heidi? With… with Trent Boyett?! Are you out of your mind?" Groaning, he made a mad dash for the nearby corner. "Hold on, Heidi! I'm coming…"

Stan, Kenny and Karen watched until he disappeared from their sight. A moment later, Kenny was thrusting out a gloved palm, grinning with glee.

"Pay up, dude."

Carelessly mumbling under his breath, Stan fished out a crumbled ten dollar bill from his back pocket.

"Fine," he sighed. "You win."

Kenny clamped a hand down onto his sister's head, eyes dancing.

"Want to grab a happy meal later?" he asked.

He was rewarded immediately by a swarm of hugs just below the waist.

~**

After venturing from neighborhood to neighborhood, Kyle eventually came across a familiar red house in the distance. With every ounce of strength, he raced toward the Turner residence in solid determination, praying that Trent Boyett had not escaped from juvenile hall just to personally ask Heidi to the dance, hypothetical or not.

Huffing and puffing, Kyle stumbled onto the porch and caught his breath. He rang the doorbell and waited. Nothing. He rang again and again, but no one answered. Oh, poop on a stick. He came this close to pulling a Tweek, but made the decision final as he invited himself into the house despite it was against his moral code. After checking the empty living room and kitchen, it was time to explore the second floor. Resting his increase of anxiety to the side, Kyle boldly climbed the staircase.

"Heidi?" he called. "Heidi? Everything's fine, don't worry—it's just me."

He stopped at the top of the steps, taking in a beautiful melody, one that he'd have the pleasure listening to all evening long. As he strolled, he noticed one door was ajar, thanks to the steam which piled out of the room, as did the music and sounds of running water, too. Heaving a great sigh of relief, he entered Heidi's room. Relaxation settled in his muscles.

Good, he thought. Good, she's safe…. Oh thank God. He could have mentally kicked himself. What was I thinking? Trent asking her. Ha! Yeah, right.

He carried his backpack over to her desk and neatly organized the worksheets in a thin stack, aimlessly glancing at the bookshelf above him. And there he saw it—a tiny pink book alongside the enormous Inkheart trilogy, looking so out of place with nowhere to go. Slowly, Kyle reached for the lonesome book, determined to place it amongst its kind.

"Now," he told the little softcover gently, eyes flicking about his surroundings, "where should I put you…?"

He did a double-take. The cover was decorated in owls and lizards, however, the stickers weren't what stopped Kyle's heartbeat for a split second. In its center, in large, and beautifully crafted golden letters read:

_Heidi's Diary_

A Velcro strap supported the journal altogether; keeping it shut from devilish, prying eyes.

Kyle peered over his shoulder just in case if anyone had recently entered the room before he reached forward, curiosity getting the better of him.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Wait a minute, what the hell am I doing?" he asked himself aloud. "These are documents of Heidi's private thoughts. How did I manage to stoop so low?" Sighing, he cradled the diary to his chest, as though it was a newborn. "I know it's tempting to read through her road to improvement, no matter how adorable her writing may be, but still…"

Little did he know that his darling had eavesdropped on him as she stood just outside her bedroom.

"Kyle?"

A shriek of fright exploded from his lungs. The diary fell from his grip and onto the desk top with a loud thud. Immediately Kyle twirled on his heels, looking like a deer in headlights. His eyes widened at the sight of her wearing nothing but a rosy bathrobe and fuzzy slippers to match.

"Heidi!" he exclaimed, finishing the sound of her name with a nervous laugh. "What a surprise to see you… here…"

Shit.

She stepped into her room, recently dried hair held in a bushy pony-tail. "Ditto."

"S-sorry for barging in uninvited," he stammered. "I just wanted to stop by and give you the homework for this weekend."

"Oh!" said Heidi, surprised. "I'm so sorry, Kyle! I was in the shower."

He smiled. "That music of yours seemed pretty… melancholy. No offense."

The girl hummed in content as she climbed into bed, snatching any particles of tissue she could get her hands on. Before he could…

"The band's called Trading Yesterday," she replied. She threw a hand to her chest and sighed dreamily. "Their music really throws you for a loop, it's happiness and heartache all at once. They've really helped my mood throughout these past few months." She rolled over in bed, facing him with a flushed grin. "So, how was school?"

Her tone was curious. Kyle really wished that he had more of a story to offer.

"Oh, uh, well… School was school," he said, striking a fist into the air as though he cared for the unfortunate events around him. "Nearly everyone received an invitation to Bebe's upcoming party, but it's impossible for me to go since that's actually the same night as the…" Realization struck him over the head like a ton of bricks.

Quickly Heidi rolled over to the other side and sneezed into a tissue. She swept her nose clean before dumping the Kleenex into a miniature garbage can beside her bed.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "I'm still recovering from being under the weather. What were you saying?"

He mentally kicked his ass.

"Oh my God," he muttered, "I rush into your home, hand you your homework and don't even ask how you're feeling… Aw, awww!"

"Kyle? … Kyle," said Heidi softly. "It's fine, really." She snuggled her chin under the covers, watching him with inquisitive eyes. "I'm okay. Just a little sick… Although it tends to get a little tiring between coughing your guts out and level grinding in _MinoMonsters_." Kyle listened closely as his friend picked at a loose thread, oblivious to the raising heat in her cheeks. "I would have much rather spent with you—at school. As classmates… friends."

With an irritated moan, she hid herself away under the covers. How could she mess this up so badly?!

"N-never mind," she said, voice muffled from being underneath the bedsheets. "F-forget that I—A-a-aachhooo! … (sniff) … Thanks for dropping off my homework, Kyle. Bye!"

"Heidi? H-Heidi!" he laughed, clutching a handful of the comforter. "Come on out of there… please? If you just wanted to spend time with me, all you had to do was ask!"

She peeked out from her hands which covered her face completely. "Even when I'm sick?"

Kyle beamed. "Well, yeah! I mean… I understand that if I do leave, I wouldn't catch anything, but… I don't want for you to be lonely, either."

"Kyle…"

He then noticed how red her cheeks were.

"Oh, geez… maybe you should stay under there," he suggested, gently pushing her weakened body into the mattress. He fluffed her pillow and gestured for her to lay. "Here, lie down… there we go…"

"Kyle, is this really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it is."

At once he flew across the room and browed through another bookcase, which held plenty of other series such as Harry Potter, The Wide-Awake Princess, and the classic Narnia collection. For being such a little science nerd, Heidi certainly had a variety of fantasy novels. That that Kyle minded in any way, oh no. He was actually quite charmed. As he rummaged through titles, one finally caught his interest by the end of the middle shelf. He slipped the book from its family, silently telling them he'd return it soon. He then joined Heidi at her bedside and held up the book for her to see, hoping she'd give her sign of approval.

" _Dragon Slippers_?" she gasped.

Kyle grinned. "Is it good? I don't think I've ever heard of it until now…"

"Yes!" cried Heidi, although placed a hand to her mouth afterwards. "Oh… well, so I've heard. To be honest, I picked it up at the last book fair. I figured that Karen would like it. I guess the poor thing has been sitting up there since then, collecting dust."

"How about we dive in?" Kyle proposed brightly. "We could take turns reading a chapter. Well, maybe a few… if that's all right with you."

She nodded in agreement. "Sure!"

He opened the paperback and cleared his throat. Heidi moved closer to the edge, eyes gleaming with such an excitement, like she was four-years-old again. Before he began their adventure in a new land, Kyle smiled at the sight of Heidi, who had snuggled against the pillow, watching him with admiration.

"Chapter One – The Brown Dragon of Carlieff Town…"

~**

Around five-thirty, Heidi's parents entered their home after another successful workout at their gymnasium. They had called for their daughter to come downstairs, but unfortunately, neither of them heard a reply.

"She probably fell asleep," said Penelope, approaching the kitchen. "Let's make something for her."

Hank nodded. "Good idea. Broth ought to do the trick!"

Once the food tray was prepared, Hank hurried upstairs to surprise Heidi with a freshly made Campbell's dinner, complete with a side of buttered toast. He softly rapped at her bedroom door, and when that didn't do the trick, he crept inside. A stream of light poured into darkness of the room. Hank nosily poked his head in and glanced from one side to the next, in search of his beloved daughter. He found her in bed, fast asleep… and at its edge, a… boy?

Hank frowned.

A boy?

I swear to God, if that's Eric Cartman, he thought angrily, feeling the veins popping in his enormous biceps, I'll yank him by the neck and throw him out myself! That fat piece of…

Hank stopped abruptly once he recognized the sleeping child. The green ushanka was a dead giveaway. A moment passed, and Hank gave a quiet sigh. After placing the dinner tray onto the nightstand, he bent forward and kissed his daughter's head before noticing the book which sat in front of Kyle. Heart swelling with gratitude, Hank sent the kid a halfhearted smile and went on his way. Once the door closed, Heidi stirred from her nap.

With tired eyes, she grinned dotingly at the boy who snoozed just at the end of her bed. Slowly, very slowly, she rose herself out from the sheets and studied him with a thoughtful look. Heidi had always wondered what was under that hat. She had heard plenty of stories, and how much Kyle despised his hair, but was it really all that bad? Anyone would be considered lucky to date someone with such big hair. Comfy, soft, warm… Heidi held her stomach, feeling queasy all of a sudden. In yet, the queasiness didn't feel at all like the sickness she had experienced earlier. As if caterpillars had hatched from their cocoons, taking the form of butterflies… ready to fly for the very first time.

Perhaps this was the night to officially see its true self in all its fiery glory.

Quietly, Heidi reached out to the sleeping boy. She ran her fingertips over the rim of his cap, a smile gracing her face instantly before proceeding with phase two, but before she could do that—Kyle began to jolt awake. Heidi quickly fell into bed. Grabbing the covers frantically, she hoisted them over her head and waited.

The boy fixed his ushanka back into place before sitting up, still groggy. He focused his attention on the shadows of the room and did his best to reclaim his foggy memory.

"Where… where am… wait."

In a desperate attempt, he sought his phone and checked any messages or missed calls.

Five Thirty-Seven PM.

At 4:03 PM:

Stan: Dude, you totally baled on us. :P It's cool, though. We know you've been wanting to hang out with Heidi.

At 4:09 PM:

Kenny: Have you asked her yet? Karen's wanting to know!

At 4:30 PM:

Kenny: Kyle? Did you fall asleep? Between Heidi's boobs? Lucky… :(

Stan: DUDE xD

Butters: Kenny! :O Great, now we've gotta wash your brain out with soap.

At 5:22 PM:

Mom: Make sure to be home soon, bubby! I'm serving dinner at six sharp.

Oh, shit.

"Have you asked her yet?"

He gazed upon the face of his sleeping beauty, wondering if he should plant a kiss before he left. Although his brain told him otherwise. Heart thumping and courage flaring, Kyle gathered his voice, despite he spoke was just above a whisper.

"Heidi… Heidi?"

"Mmm... hm?" She stifled a yawn.

"Hey," he greeted. "I've got to get going."

Heidi rubbed her eyes. "So soon?"

"I'm afraid so," he chuckled. "I've got to get home before Mom alerts a search party." He bobbed his head at the steaming chicken soup. "Looks like you better eat, too."

Heidi nodded eagerly. "Oh, I will. But if it's not too much trouble, could I ask you one more favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She sat with her back turned against him. "Could you undo my pony-tail? Please?"

Kyle smiled happily.

"Of course I will," he said.

He leaned forward and gently grasped the back of her head with one hand while he worked to unfasten the hair-tie with the other. A rippling cascade of dull brown locks came tumbling down over Heidi's backside. She was about to thank him when she was silenced by two hands gingerly combing through her hair. There was a pull, a smooth and pattered straight press… then came forth a push where the top of her head became fluffed… this went on for several minutes, until Kyle finally had to restrain himself—but not before grabbing a nearby rouge headband, decorated with a magenta flower that rested upon his best friend's head. When finished, he took a few steps back to admire his new achievement. He never had the opportunity to stylize anyone's hair before, much alone a girl's… even if it was from a messy pony-tail, but still.

Heidi scrambled for her drawer and searched for a mirror. She gasped at once as she came into reflection.

"Oh, Kyle!" Immediately she slipped from the bed and into his arms without a second thought. "Thank you...!"


End file.
